Recreational water boards, such as paddle boards, surfboards and body hoards are known in the prior art. These type of boards are very enjoyable for many adults and children. Modern boards are usually fabricated from foam and are not very heavy. Often, however, they are very large in size and take up significant space. The boards need to have sufficient size to support and adequately float a human being. This can make it difficult to transport a board to the water, carry the board, fit a board in an automobile or conveniently store the board at the user's home.
As stated above, prior art bodyboards, paddle boards and surfboards are commonly fabricated from foam core. The foam may then be covered in a layer of fiberglass to increase strength, durability and to help prevent water absorption in the foam. Foam types may vary. A common choice of surfboard foam includes Polyurethane (PU), Polystyrene (PS) or Expanded Polystyrene (EPS) foam.
Bodyboard foam may include extruded polyethylene. Polypropylene offers extruded and beaded models. Memory is the most important advantage of this core bodyboard material. Polyethylene is water resistant, durable and light weight.
Board foam may also be 70% polystyrene and 30% polyethylene. Bodyboards made of this combination keep the original shape longer and its stiffness level is excellent.
What is needed is an improved recreational board that is easily transportable and storable.